Badger Inherits a Ship
Badger was a out of work pilot that had seen the stars from one end of the Galaxy to the next. He hadn't seen any real combat during the war considering he was only in charge of supply drops. He had been laid off from United Fruit shipping after his ship was hijacked by pirates. Who seemed to be able to get at the cargo way to easily using Badger's access codes and letting him live in the end only to take the rap for the crime. Luckily he didn't serve any time for his crime he only lost his job and was black listed by all the shipping Corporations never to work again. He had been slaving away doing manual labor jobs at the space dock as a manual laborer in the cargo shipping. Making sure that the cargo got to the right place at the right time, he only got the job cause he had saved the life of the VP of United Fruit in the war. It was a Saturday when Badger got a call from Mr. Bradford a no name lawyer who wanted him to come to his office in a bad part of town to discuss some property that he had inherited from an apparent old friend. He arrived at the lawyer's office to find a average looking girl and chimp in human clothing already sitting in the waiting room. The chimp caught him staring at him and harshing retorted, "What Are You Looking AT". Mr. Bradford soon came to the waiting area saying that you may come in and looked strangely at the chimp thinking that it was either Badger's or the other womans. "Who's pet is this," Bradford blurted out looking at Badger and the woman. "Hey I'm Nobodys Pet Fatso You called me here I'm Clive O'Hairy," "OOOOOOKKK," Bradford replied as he went to his desk wiping sweat off of his boulding head. "Well, I bet your wondering what you all are doing here. It seems that a one William Grant died the other day and he has listed the three of you in his will to inherit his Cargo ship. Mind you it isn't much, but he was vague why he was giving to you three. It only mentions that you guys had did him favors in the past and he wants to repay you from the after life." I've got a ship, a real ship of my own, thought Badger. Looking at the woman and the chimp and the woman he could also tell that he they where also excited at the prospect as well. "Just sign here and you can be on your way." Looking puzzled by these events Badger looked at the woman and the chimp to see what they all thought of this. "Well I could use some adventure," the woman said "What the hell replied the monkey" They all signed off on the deed for the ship getting the access cards and codes to get into it. "The ship is in all three of your names giving all three of you a equal share in it. It is a minor cargo ship which can carry 100 tons of cargo. It has a nuclear reactor engine that has just past it's inspection and is currently in dry dock waiting for you to claim it." The three of us just shrugged and decided to sign the papers. The woman who I later learned was Dr. McCoy, the monkey, and I headed off to the space port to check out our new freighter space ship. While I was going through the computer system I found out that all designation of our ship had been removed leaving it up to us what we would name it. I was checking out our dry dock status and learned that we had acquired a one million dollars worth of fees that we had to pay if we wanted to take off. The Doctor and I were pretty determined to get out ship so we went onto the local Sharks Saving and Loan to get ourselves a loan to pay the fees. We put up the ship and our organs for 1.5 million dollar loan that we paid off the fees for the ship and we had money left over for working on the ship. Strangely enough after I had paid all our fees with the space port I soon got a call soon after leaving the port authority offices. "Hey Badger it's Bradford it turned out that I still got some paperwork for you to sign for the ship. Why don't you and your two friends come down to the my office so that we can take care of this matter should take more then a few minutes at most." Soon after agreeing to meet up with our greasy lawyer I got hold of Clive and McCoy and we headed for the hole in the wall that the lawyer called an office. As we entered the office we saw a nice looking Cadillac style car sitting outside the office with some guys in suits sitting in front with the back seat having that dark tinting. As we entered Bradford office and took our seats we could see that our greasy lawyer was quite nervous and sweaty, well more sweaty then usual. We soon heard the toilet flush in the adjoining bathroom and a rather rugged Italian man come out of the bathroom. "Hello folks it seems that you are the folks who took care of that fine problem I had on my ship." Just then the office door opens to show the two suits that were in the car out front with their coats drawn back to reveal there handguns that they had with them. "Well it seems that I am William Grant and it seems the rumors about my death where not true. It's true that the ship is now in your names, but if you should say commit suicide from three bullets in the brain in the next 24 hours I will still own the ship. So lets take this outside no need to get messy in here" We all seemed a little bit in shock at this we had several armed men in this office that were making to kill so all we could do was start to head out front. Thank goodness they didn't decide to check us for weapons. I we exited the front doors of the building I knocked out one of the men and drew my Beretta. In the commotion McCoy went for her gun and the monkey took off in a mad dash. I quickly dived for cover and took a shot at one of the hitmen hitting him in the chest taking him down instantly. By this time the other gangsters had pulled their guns and the door to the Cadillac opened to reveal two more men exiting the car. McCoy had gone for cover and had also open fired on the gangsters. Here we where in a street fire fight with a gang not knowing what we had gotten ourselves into. Soon after both men had exited the car I heard one them fall hard as the monkey which had been hiding under the car had grabbed his legged and continued to beat the man senseless. The doctor had scored a hit on the other hitman from the office leaving William Grant and the guy from the car. I left Grant to the Doc as I opened fire on the last hitman luckily not taking any damage from my cover behind the some staircase. I took a aimed shot and hit him in the guy in the chest sending him backwards killing him instantly. When I realized that all the muscle was down I looked over to see that the Doc had kill Frizzly. Well it seems in the we really did inherit our nice freighter that we later named "Galaga". Category:Character Log